


Ansem Journey to Children

by ZeldaxFanatic



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Ansem is chill with guardian, Ansem raises a baby, Comfort, Family, New Parent, Nobody - Freeform, Other, Slice of Life, half heartless bby, heaetless, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaxFanatic/pseuds/ZeldaxFanatic
Summary: Ansem causes the fall of Radiant Garden and what does his shadow bring? A baby.
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless & Guardian, Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless & Xemnas, Ansem SoD & son oc, past Ansem/oc
Kudos: 5





	Ansem Journey to Children

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading this since I didn’t want it to age in my google docs like cheese. So I wanted to write some slice of life involving Ansem the Seeker of Darkness and his halfie son who is my oc. This fic will be worked on periodically if I am motivated enough to. Anyway, enjoy the reading and an insight to one of my KH oc’s.

“Yes! Everything will become mine!” A deep but brass voice cackled while Heartless raised absolute hell. The home world he awoken on was slowly becoming his, hearing the screams of panic folk he saw on a somewhat daily basis. The librarian who always checked his books out, the vendor who lets him get away with taking an extra apple for free, the guard he befriended and screwed around with to explore himself. 

All of that was changing on this day, this hour. He was causing the fall of Radiant Garden, his very first world he took down with his newfound self. Well, a few months old. The first few months were figuring out who he was and what he was doing, looking at his appearance when he first awoke separate from his nobody who introduced himself as No Name. 

_ “Well, we were one correct?” The heartless asked, looking himself over. A human body rather than a being of darkness like the heartless he played with. Tan skin, silver white hair, muscle. He had on parts of Xehanort’s clothes, the white dress shirt and black slacks, the knee high boots as well.  _

_ “Yes. We were Xehanort correct?” The new being retorted with another question, the heartless nodding. “I feel… hollow. It’s a nice feeling, but odd.” When the heartless noticed, the male looked exactly like him except with messier hair and a pair of softer sadder eyes. “So… what are our names?” _

_ The heartless grinned to himself, smirking. “I say let me take the name of our dear old master, Ansem.” he chuckled evilly, tapping his fingers together. “Have you thought about a new name?”  _

_ “Xemnas.” he answered quickly. “My name is Xemnas. And you are Ansem. We are twins in an odd way… formed at the same time. But Ansem…” he went over to the taller male, looming below him. “I am the  _ older  _ one here.”  _

Remembering that made Ansem grin like a mad man. Xemnas was off with his newfound Organization XIII like he planned with the being residing within their old emotional self. The first week of being heartless was odd, he had a new scar on his chest identical to Xemnas’, he felt lethargic and tired, and now this giant dark being was appearing behind him that caused the lethargy. He named the person Dark Figure or as he will call him Guardian. The two became quick friends, Ansem slowly making himself stronger as time went on and learning combo moves with Guardian. 

What snapped him out of his daze was a wail. A baby wail. Sounds, very young, a newborn. He walked near the shadow heartless cradling the child, him looking down. “A baby….” he breathed. The child has tan skin and dark blond hair, the baby wailing again. He slipped his arms up and under the baby, cradling him in his arms. 

“Six pounds…. four ounces…” he mused to himself, looking down at the shadow. “Why did you bring the child to me? What is the meaning of this?” Then the scent. It was a scent that was  _ his  _ and his eyes widened. “You smell similar to me…. but with your own scent of lilac and coconut. And darkness.” He sniffed, opening a corridor of darkness and gazed down at the shadow. “You. Come with me. I want to run diagnostics on this child.”

~~~~~~~~~

The child would not  _ stop  _ wailing. He found out the baby was male, him inspecting the child. He still has his umbilical cord but a small scar on his left thigh. He managed to dress the child but slowly remembered why he was crying. “Dammit he needs milk. I need to keep running tests… you shadow that brought him to me, go get baby stuff.” he ordered. 

And the heartless was gone, leaving Ansem in his somewhat constructed lab. He checked the child’s hair and almost fell back in shock. “... heartless… heartless  _ nubs.  _ He possesses heartless!” So the child was half heartless and half human. “Okay… gotta figure this out. Maybe.. maybe..” it wasn’t from the one night he got curious with a woman and his capability of enjoying himself in his new body. 

Quickly getting a dot of blood, he made himself bleed and took the samples, hearing the baby getting fussy again. “Shit what is it no- oh my gods you are bleeding!” He stopped his blood test and quickly looked at the baby’s pricked finger, seeing it bleed still. “Hemophilia… great. You got hemophilia.” 

A groan emerged from his exhausted throat. His brain was aching, him doubling down on his knees and cried in pain. The shadow returned with a few Wyvern, the giant beasts carrying baby goods. A crib for the child to sleep in, boxes that held baby clothes and bedding, and the shadow having milk. Ansem quickly got to his feet and fed the child, rocking him to sleep. 

“Ugh… this is hell.” he groaned. “Wyvern go set up that crib in my quarters. The child needs to be studied more.” And the blood tests wouldn’t be done until morning. Ansem brought the newborn to his quarters after stopping by his library, selecting a few books Xemnas told him to take. 

_ Babies for Dummies _ ,  _ Raising a Child _ ,  _ 101 Baby Studying _ , and his favorite  _ Oscurita  _ which he reads in his free time. Setting the child down in the naked crib, he noticed the bleeding was still going on and grunted, grabbing a bandage and wrapped his little finger in it. “There. That’ll stop the bleeding.” he sighed. He pushed the crib near the large bed, able to roll over and check on him. “...you need a name. But that can wait…” 

The night was on and off. The baby wailed every two hours, Ansem laying awake in terror. When he dozed off, the baby cried for food or a change or for attention. He was becoming a pain in the neck, Ansem rubbing his exhausted face. But when he managed to sleep, it was for seven hours. 

**Master Ansem the test is done.** The seeker of darkness eyes were opening, him sitting up. A rush of panic ran into him but then noticed Guardian was cradling the newborn.  **The test reacted positive with your blood. Apparently he is your kid.**

“But that is impossible! I only slept with a human, not a heartless!” He laid back on the bed, seeing his  _ son  _ looking at him. Gorgeous eyes, it made him smile. “Well then… he needs a name.” 

**Hmm… what should it be, Master?** A large hand gently strokes the child’s head, him purring.  **Sensitive nubs. He will have long antennae.**

“Yes yes but he needs a name. I’m not calling him ‘baby' or brat. Not until he is older.” he rubbed his eyes, exhausted despite sleeping almost full hours. “Nathaniel? No… Anubis? No. Seran? No way.”

**Loki.**

“Loki?!”

**Loki is a dark being. The assumed god of death I believe, a trickster. He isn’t a god, he is a giant. Plus this child could be like such. And look at how he is reacting. He can understand me since our minds are linked like yours and mine.** Ansem noticed, seeing his baby boy gurgling excitedly.  **Babies react emotionally to a name they like. And this one here, he likes Loki. Or his future antics.**

“And middle name?”

**Osiris? Or is that too much?**

“Too much. Loki Nathaniel….”

**Nathaniel? Is that a name you like so much?**

Ansem raised his nose in disdain. “Quiet you. Hmm… Loki… Loki…” 

**Thor?**

“NO!”

The two thought about a middle name, Ansem pacing. He had to get a birth certificate together now so that the child was able to have one. Ansem found it as a piece of useless paper that took up space. But alas, this was his son. And his son can have it. “I got one…” 

**Then share it Master.**

“Loki…. Oscurita.” Ansem shared. “Loki Oscurita… whatever my last name is. Prince Loki Oscurita. Seeker Loki Oscurita. It all makes sense and fits.” He noticed his son gurgling more, smiling. “Yes… he likes it. From this day on, you are now Loki Oscurita, prince of darkness and the son of a seeker. Half heartless, half human.” 

Later that night, Ansem held his clothed son for the first time in a sentimental way. He was looking over the realm of darkness in his half built castle, cradling Loki close. “And over that way I discovered a den of guardian eggs like Guardian. They can go in your heart if you wish…” he explained. He knew Loki wasn’t listening, he was only a newborn. But he didn’t care. “And over that far off way is the dark margin. I don’t know much about it, but I will learn. For you. To teach you.” 

He closed his eyes, hearing a gurgle sound. His eyes shot open and stared down at Loki, his eyes staring out across the realm. And Ansem smiled, sighing softly. “Yes son. This realm is your kingdom. There will be parts that I won’t get or decipher. But you could. My wonderful son… my little heartless.” 


End file.
